Accomplished
by IHKF
Summary: The thought had crossed my mind. Could that have been what Kendall was doing? Was Kendall pulling off a stunt? Nah, not her. No way.


Here's a story from Kick's POV for a change… since I'm horribly, and I repeat, HORRIBLY in the habit of writing in female character's perspectives.

So yeah….

Here.

Merry late Christmas and a happy New Year.

:)

Okay, I get it. I'm not the smartest guy you will ever meet. I'm okay with that. I don't live for knowledge. I don't live for my brain. I live for my heart. I live for the adrenaline that courses through my veins.

My name is Kick Buttowski.

I live for the awesome.

Of course, I live for a few other things, too, like my best friend Gunther or Billy Stumps. But everybody has a thing that they live to accomplish or… something like that. Accomplishments are pretty weird things. They're consequences for actions, good or bad, which make you feel a little more complete as a person. People can feel accomplished by taking a ride down Dead Man's Drop or facing off against fearsome sharks or winning in a fight against their older siblings.

Then there's the boring way, like helping people and doing chores and getting good grades. People like Kendall feel accomplished from that.

But she also, apparently, feels accomplished by doing other things as well- weird things. Strange things that make you wonder about her.

The 18th of January, she asked me how my grades were doing and how my home-life was. Now I'm sure you don't know this, since… you're a random person I'm talking to and all, but Kendall and I hate each-other. She's my enemy- my arch-rival. She's my complete opposite in every meaning of the word. So, her talking to me nonchalantly about an unimportant subject was, for lack of a better term, really, _really _creepy. So I responded in a way anybody would have expected me to. I refused to answer and instead, handed her a witty remark. She just sported this pout and walked away.

I could see it, though; she fist-pumped as she walked away from me.

_What could she have possibly have accomplished? _Was the thought that vaguely crossed my mind.

:)

The 7th of February, she pulled something even weirder.

I was sitting there, munching on my lunch and going over plans for my new stunt with Gunther. It was possibly the most dangerous stunt I would ever pull. Gunther was worried sick about it, trying to talk me out of it. But I knew, I just knew that pulling off the stunt, literally walking the fine line between life and death, would be the biggest, awesomest, accomplishment I would ever make. I'd take it out and show it to you, but that's the issue. Kendall was walking by and (I'm pretty sure it was on purpose) spilled her tomato soup all over the plans. She had this… SMILE on her face (evil, I tell you, EVIL!). You could tell she was up to no good. She gave us a weak apology then strutted off like she always does to sit with her boyfriend Ronaldo.

But when she was walking away the smile she had changed, and it was this giddy, up-beat one that my sister always has after a pageant.

:)

The 9th of February was possibly the worst.

Gunther and I had been heading to Dead Man's Drop to try out a new stunt (different, but still equally as awesome, just not as dangerous) that we had planned. We had worked on it for about an hour and I was ready to put the baby into action.

Gunther was telling me about one of his Nordic family's legends, something about bears and eagles, before he came to a sudden stop. He was just staring at the peak of the cliff with this blank look. Curious, I followed his eyes and found Kendall breaking up with Ronaldo, their faces both boiling in anger. I would have laughed, seeing as I had never seen either one so red in my life, but something in me told me that it wasn't a good idea. Ronaldo spat a comeback of some shape at Kendall, who just crossed her arms and smirked as he twisted and began walking in our direction. Ronaldo noticed us mid-way through his turn, pausing for a few seconds max before he began walking toward us. I was expecting him to say something to the color of "What are YOU looking at, Buttowski?!" and I wasn't disappointed.

"What are YOU looking at, Buttowski?!" He frowned deeply and glared back at Kendall before turning back to me. "You can _have_ her. She's as much trouble as you are!"

Kendall's eyes followed him, her arms still crossed as her eyebrows both rose.

When Ronaldo passed me I looked back at Kendall to see it again.

It was that accomplished grin she was always wearing nowadays.

:)

I wasn't stupid. I knew that all of these tiny things Kendall was doing were some smaller goals to lead to a huge one.

I know because I look the same way preparing for a stunt.

The thought had crossed my mind. Could that have been what Kendall was doing? Was Kendall pulling off a stunt? Nah, not her. No way. Not fragile Kendall Perkins. Not the fun-police ex-class president.

I had been right, though. She was, actually pulling a stunt.

I just wouldn't know that for a few more days.

:)

On February the 12th, Kendall kept popping up everywhere, never insulting me. She would just pop up, say a few words to me, and when my snide reply would come, she would giggle in a way that made me shiver and she would… _skip_… away.

Yes, she was literally _skipping_ away.

It was like every time she got me to say anything she was getting a step closer to her ultimate goal. It was kind of nerve-wracking, not knowing what it was. She was starting to become the equivalent of Wacky Jackie. Oh, right, you don't know Wacky Jackie. She's my number one fan. She kind of stalks me everywhere I go.

Anyways!

Eventually I got used to her popping up and I started talking to her a little more. She wasn't asking really creepy questions, they were just… questions.

"How has your day been?"

"I heard your little sister won another pageant. Tell her I said congratulations?"

"What do you have planned for the weekend?"

"Did you hear that Billy Stumps is coming to town soon?"

It was like she was a completely different person. It was kind of… I'll hurt you if you ever tell anyone I said this. Yeah. Look scared.

It was kind of… nice… having her around like that. Gunther had been really busy that day with his family's restaurant and all so it was just me that day. Before I knew it I was asking her questions, too. It was surprising that she would answer quickly. A lot of her answers came in four or five-worded sentences.

"No, I'm an only child."

"Yeah, I'm really excited."

"I don't have anything planned."

"You know I've never had Cheetah Chug?"

I was talking way more than she was. She was doing it on purpose, too. She wanted to get to know me. I don't think she cared to answer much about herself. I had been wondering if she was going to use what I was telling her against me. But then I realized that she wasn't asking me for secrets or stories of things I had done as a baby. She was just making conversation. She was just focusing on me.

I kind of liked it.

But I also was starting to get curious about how much deeper I could make her answers. So, being the daredevil that I am, I began to ask different questions.

"So what was your New Year's resolution?"

"What is your life like at home?"

"How could you have NEVER had a Cheetah Chug?!" (I proceeded to force her into the Food N' Fix.)

"So, why did you break up with Ronaldo, if you don't mind me asking?"

She finally started to get a little more in-depth, much to my relief.

"My New Year's resolution is a secret, but I can tell you I've already started."

"My Mom has a lot, and I mean A LOT, of pet birds that she takes care of. She runs a bird-selling business at home, so it's really hard to sleep sometimes. But besides that, everything's pretty, I guess you could say, chill?"

Her reaction the Cheetah Chug was amusing, to say the least.

"Why did I break up with Ronaldo? It's all part of my resolution."

I teased her and asked her if her resolution was to make her life more awesome. She actually thought for a moment then smiled (that one smile that she was using a lot) at me and said: "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

:)

Now here's what happened today, February 14th.

I had gotten up, not really paying much attention to the date. Of course, who would expect me to? I'm a daredevil. I don't have time for… love.

So the entire day went by like it normally would. Gunther was helping me to think up stunts, Brad was being a jerk, Brianna was in her room playing with her dolls, and Mom and Dad were playing some type of board-game together downstairs. I wondered how Mom put up with it, her being Honey-Splash and all. Yeah. My Mom is Honey-Splash.

No, I'm not going to ask her to give you an autograph. Besides, she's busy.

Anyways, it got to be 3:00 and Gunther and I were heading preparing for another stunt. We were putting the finishing touches on it when I heard a familiar voice calling me. I originally thought it was Brianna, since it was so happy.

But then I twisted around to see Kendall running up to us, waving one are frantically. I greeted her and Gunther waved. Kendall smiled and nodded at Gunther, more than she usually does to greet him, before she turned to me.

She asked if I was doing something important.

I motioned to the giant ramp Gunther and I had constructed.

It might have been my imagination, but she frowned for a few seconds. She then continued on to ask me if I would have time afterword. I informed her I wouldn't, since Brianna is choosing dinner tonight and all. She gets to choose dinner every night that she wins a pageant. She always makes us go to the same place- a restaurant that we have to get all dressed up to go to.

She then sighed and mumbled something I couldn't really hear. Gunther and I had exchanged looks.

I asked her what it was she wanted to do.

That was when she interrupted me and said that she liked me.

Of course, I was shocked, genuinely confused and surprised by the claim.

I noticed it, then, too. She was smiling with all the joy I would have after completing a huge stunt. That was it. That had been her ultimate goal the entire time. She had been working her way into a friendlier place with me so she could tell me. She didn't even wait for my answer! She just turned and, once again, _skipped away_…

Gunther had gotten in front of me and blocked my vision, hiding which direction she went from my eyes.

:)

"So here I am now!" Kick shouted, arms stretched out all the way. "I've been looking for her everywhere and I still can't find her!"

The stranger looked from left to right cautiously, still not sure whether or not to get up and run or sit still for fear the daredevil would chase them. Kick paused and looked at him, suspiciously raising an eyebrow. "If you were a pre-teen girl where would you go?"

The stranger was about to answer when Kick busted out with: "HOME!", making the stranger screech and cover their head with their arms.

"Thanks, you've been a real help!"

Kick reached over and shook one of the stranger's hands before jumping on his skateboard and riding off.

:)

When he reached Kendall's door, he rapped wildly on the wood, not even paying attention to the doorbell. Hearing the ruckus, Kendall hurried downstairs, shouting to her Mom that she had it. She slowly, for fear it was a solicitor, opened the door. When it was her favorite daredevil behind the door, she nearly jumped. "Ah, Kick! H-hey!"

Without another word, he reached out, gripped her shoulders and crashed his lips to hers.

Shocked at the sudden embrace, Kendall was slow to react, but once she did she set a hand on his back lightly. The kiss deepened and it was starting to sound like one of their fake kisses. Kick nearly laughed out loud at the irony, pulling away after pressing a few more chaste kisses to her lips and cheeks.

Then he turned and walked off of her front porch.


End file.
